


His Gift

by Tendous_Thoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu Miya, Breakup, Cheater, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, SakuAtsu, Sakusa - Freeform, atsumu - Freeform, haikyuu angst, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendous_Thoughts/pseuds/Tendous_Thoughts
Summary: When Atsumu asked Sakusa to be his partner. He made promises, and so did Sakusa. They said they would forever fulfill, til death did their part. But maybe they were just empty words. Words out of a fairytale for Sakusa. Maybe he was falling out of love. Maybe this wasn't made to be. All the good moments could be ruined with one bad.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	His Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cheating, Some foul language (cursing)

##  **Getting Together**

The Fall weather was getting a bit chilly. “O-Omi I have something to tell you, can i talk to you in private?” Atsumu bit his lip nervously. As Sakusa followed him to somewhere more private leaving everyone to do their thing. Including things like Sugawara yelling at Hinata, and Nishinoya to stop playing with the leaves. Iwaizumi teasing Oikawa and making him blush. Kuroo talking to Bokuto, and carrying Kenma. Yaku laughing at Lev because when they played hide and seek he hid behind a tree. As Atsumu and Sakusa found a quieter place Atsumu began to speak “S-so,” his voice was quite trying to not make eye contact.

“Atsumu whats wrong?” Sakusa bit his lip.

Why isn't he looking at me? Is he okay? Did he get a boyfriend or something, and they don’t want me to hang out with him? Please ‘Tsumu don’t leave me alone, you're my only safe spot. _~ Sakusa thought_

He slowly brought Atsumu into a warm hug, being a germaphobe and all it was weird for him to initiate the hug. But at the same time it wasn’t really for him he needed assurance. Atsumu was his safe space and being so alone and touch-starved he felt comfortable, and even kinda desierded for his Atsumu’s touch. “You know you can talk to me.”

Atsumu looked up to find Sakusa staring at him. He slowly wrapped his arms around the taller male. Then hid his face in his crevice between his neck and shoulder. 

Here we go deep breaths. _~ Atsumu thought_

He took a deep breath and began to tear up. “ _ **O-Omi I like you**_ … I like how comforting you are, and how when you blush you try and hide it behind your mask. I enjoy when you text me out of the blue and pretend that you accidentally texted the wrong person so you can start a conversation… I-I really like you and I can't hold it in any longer.” The tears fell faster as he was scared for Sakusa’s reaction he held on as tight as he could.

Please like me back or at least not laugh. Please… _~ Atsumu thought_

Sakusa blushed hearing what Atsumu said. He hugged him tighter, feeling the warm wet tears on his neck. He whispered in Atsumus ear “I thought I was the only one… I like you to my ‘Tsumu. I like how respectful you are about my germaphobia, I like how childish you are at times, I like how when you find something interesting you will go on for hours about it. I like how cute your smile is. Will you be my boyfriend ‘Tsumu?”

Atsumu looked up from the crevice of Sakusa’s neck, “M-Mhm,” his returned his face in the crevice and smiled.

Sakusa picked up Atsumu carrying him to a bench nearby and placed him on his lap holding him close. All the worry slowed, the new lovers now savoring the others touch. The others had gone looking for them. As everyone slowly found their way around them, Osamu noticed his brother crying. As he noticed his eyes then landed upon what he found was the issue, Sakusa. As he started to walk towards them when Suna pulled him close to his chest. “M-Mine…” he mumbled.

You better thank me later Atsumu. _~ Suna thought_

Osamu chuckled a bit and held on to Suna picking him up and kissing his head. “Lips..” he mumbled, Osamu looked a bit confused. “On my lips.”

Osamu chuckled a bit, “ _ **You're too cute you know that?**_ I wonder what i'm going to do with you baby boy…” he kissed him on his lips. Suna’s cheeks getting pink as he smiled. 

Sakusa whispered to his now boyfriend, “Tsumu look at me please” his voice extremely calm as he rubbed the males back he slowly lowered his mask. The tears slowly stopped.

“M-Mhm,” he looked up from his warm comfortable spot.

“May I kiss you?” he whispered softly a bit red himself as he had just remembered they just got together. “Wait sorry, I know we jus-” A warm soft pair of lips hit his own as he smiled a bit. Osamu soon noticed and tried to intervene but Suna held him back as much as he could. As the lip separated Atsumu dug his face back into the crevice. “You wanna sit like this for a while, or do you wanna go meet up with the others, do you wanna go eat, or go cuddle at your home?”

Atsumu smiled a bit before cuddling up into his neck taking another deep breath, “um.. Y-you choose,” he whispered before closing his eyes, relaxing in his new lovers arms. Sakusa chuckled a bit, slowly rubbing his back.

This feels nice. I'm lucky aren’t I.. _~ Atsumu thought_

Atsumu soon heard the others coming close to them as he held on for dear life ready to get an earful from his protective brother. As the noises got louder Sakusa began to hum softly getting ready for the earful as well.

“What do you think you're doing?” Osamu spoke loud and clear to the others behind him unsure what to do. His warm arms are still around Suna carrying him. Sakusa didn’t say anything he just rubbed back and with his other hand he held his waist closing his eyes. “Really. Huh? You're just going to ignore me?” Osamu seemed annoyed stepping forward.

“Stop…” Atsumu mumbled as he hummed along with Sakusa “Omi, I want ice cream pleasee?” Atsumus voice was soft, he mumbled softly. Osamu barley caught what he had said. Sakusa chuckled a bit and stood up holding Atsumu.

“You wanna come?” Sakusa smiled, pulling his mask up. 

The others just shook their head and tried to figure out what was going on. “Atsumu why were you crying?” Osamu

Suna began to whine softly, trying to save them from whatever Osamu would do, “I want ice cream too..” He mumbled. Osamu bit his tongue and shook his head saying sure.

I swear Atsumu I will kill you personally when we get back to your place. _~ Suna Thought_

Suna glared at Atsumu as Osamu carried him there. 

Atsumu giggled softly and smiled, “My baby brother loves me~” he teased. Osamu just began to curse under his breath. Suna slowly kissed Osamu’s nose, calming him down. “Groseeee get a room!” Atsumu giggled louder. 

##  **New Year New Start**

“To, a year of fun spent memories…” Atsumu smiled as he looked at Sakusa. The hill showed a perfect view of the city. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. This was the perfect location. The blanket underneath them kept them from the dirt and grass but wasn't much help with the cold. He shivered as a gust of wind hit his arms.

Sakusa chuckled and softly pulled Atsumu onto his lap making him face him, slowly holding his face in his hands. “Baby boy if you were cold you should have just told me.” He took off his jacket and placed it on Atsumu. As he finished he wrapped his warm arms around him and held him close. Then he pulled down his mask kissing Atsumu’s cheek.

Okay here we go… _~ Sakusa thought_

“ _ **I love you so much, thank you.**_ ” Atsumu blushed hard and held on tight.

What, he loves me? Do I say it back? Well if I don't I seem like I don't love him. But if I do it does it seem like I was just waiting for him to do it first? Well I guess I was… _~ Atsumu thought_

“I love you to…” he whispered the fireworks almost to perfectly going off as they kissed. Making Atsumu redder, if it was possible. Sakusa slowly wrapped his arm around his waist and rubbed slowly holding on.

“Wanna stay here for a little bit?” Sakusa whispered as he kissed Atsumu’s cheek

“Sure..” he whispered, kinda embarrassed. He felt safe in Sakusa’s arms like nothing could or would ever hurt him when he was around.

##  **Problems**

Atsumus voice became quiet as he spoke, hoping his brother didn’t over hear. “ _ **You sure that was him though?**_ ” He held on to the warm weighted blanket.

Omi-Omi... _~ Atsumu thought_

Noya spoke softly, “Not a doubt in my mind… but maybe i just saw it weirdly or something okay? I just thought of telling you in case… I got to go. Asahi is feeling sleepy,” Noya’s seemed to fade but also was louder as he pulled away the phone and screamed, “BABY I’LL BE THERE SOON!” he soon reconnected to talking with Atsumu “Well I got to go Asahi wants cuddles… but just be safe okay? I don't want you to get hurt.”

Atsumu smiled softly, “Okay, thanks bye bae..” he hung up. His head began to spin remembering the christmas prier, their first christmas together looking at the bracelet. 

  
  


##  **Flash Back (** Christmas Day)

Atsumu opened his present, a big weighted blanket. “Thank you baby!” Atsumu giggled softly as he held on tight to his boyfriend. They slowly placed the blanket around them as they cuddled.

Sakusa chuckled, “When I have to go back just hold on to this and close your eyes.. Imagine me laying on top of you. Holding you, okay?”

Atsumu softly smiled and just shook his head agreeing to Sakusa’s wishes he slowly handed him a gift. Sakusa slowly unwrapped it and bit his lip smiling. “Um which one do you want..?” He looked at the long distance love bracelets embarrassed.

“Hm.. I want the yellow one, you can have the blue baby.” Sakusa chuckled. **_Yellow the color happiness, hope. The color of betrayal. Blue the color of trust and loyalty. The color of sadness._ **Sakusa slowly put the bracelet on Atsumu's arm and his own. He slowly touched the button and a warm orangey yellow color popped on Atsumu’s bracelet. A soft press was felt on Atsumu’s wrist. He slowly tried out his own. A cool dark blue light popped up and a soft press was felt.

“Baby..” Atsumu’s eyes looked into Sakusa’s eyes, his voice becoming serious. “ _ **I want to tell you this now, if this relationship doesn’t work please just tell me okay?**_ ” Sakusa slowly shook his head and softly kissed his lips.

"Okay" Sakusa smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

##  **End of the flashback**

Atsumu went to his private chat with Sakusa and texted “Good Afternoon Sakusa! Hopefully you ate already. When you come and visit me?! I miss youuuu <3” Sakusa almost immediately called. “Hey..?” Atsumu was caught off guard. His voice slightly shaky, focused on a part of the bed that bothered him for some odd reason. It made him feel better as he tried not to focus on the situation in hand. Well if there was even a situation at hand.

“ ‘Tsumu? Are you okay?”

Deep breaths _~ Atsumu thought_

“I know it is late in the year but I will visit tomorrow okay?” his head began to hurt.

“What..?” he focused again. “Oh, I'm okay. Just thinking..” his voice trailed off “okay well, see you soon.” A warm pess was felt looking down the orangey yellow light showing he slowly pressed back.

“Atsumu tomorrow we will talk okay?” His voice, seriously worried. _Something's off.._

“What?” Atsumu was spacing out and he only now really started focusing on the conversation.

“Baby, I said I'm going to visit you tomorrow, okay?” Sakusa bit his lips 

“Oh okay see you tomorrow then good night I love you,” the voice faint on the other line.

##  **Late Night**

The doorbell rang. Four to Five times waking the twins.

“ ‘TSUMU, CAN YOU BE AN AMAZING OLDER BROTHER AND GET IT? SUNA AND I ARE CUDDLING RIGHT NOW!” Osamu screamed out, Atsumu grumbled and slowly proceeded to get up and opened the door. There stood his boyfriend. 

Atsumus eyes slowly met his gaze and he could see the worry in his lover's eyes. “What are you doing here” he wrapped his arms around him. Sakusa’s arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up hugging him tight. 

“I missed you..” Sakusa whispered. He slowly picked up Atsumu and closed the door behind them and walked towards Atsumu’s room.

“WHO WAS IT?” Osamu shouted

“Just me sorry,” a low grumble could be heard from the other twins room. Sakusa took off his jacket and said, “Baby, can I borrow some clothes?” Atsumu shook his head and sakusa head for the closet changing into some clothes. He slowly cuddled up with Atsumu and smiled. “Baby boy, I love you.”

“I love you too..” he mumbled extremely tired not wanting to argue with Sakusa at this hour. He slowly felt his lover's warm arms wrap around him. Then a familiar hum in his ear.

##  **Questions**

“So what is wrong?” Sakusa looked at Atsumu sternly.

“Nothing,” Atsumu smiled “Just missed you.”

“You sure, love?” Sakusa looked concerned.

“Of course. Why?” It almost came out as a whisper.

“You just sounded off last night.” Sakusa mumbled, “lets get some food okay? My treat.”

“Okay!” Atsumu smiled, jumping up and giggling just like the Atsumu Sakusa knew.

##  **Moving in**

"You got everything 'Tsumu?" Sakusa called out

"Yes, lets just do one last round to make sure please!" Atsumu giggled. "I can't believe we are moving in together!"

"Me too baby." Sakusa pulled Atsumu into a soft hug from the back. "I love you so much."

"I love you to baby." Atsumu smiled looking at his now empty bedroom. "you sure your okay with me moving in?"

"Mhm of course. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't" Sakusa chuckled.

"I know I just don't want this to ruin everything thing between us just because you have to see my face so often." Atsumu giggled softly. A fake giggle.

"You know if your not comfortable you can tell me right?" Sakusa looked at him.

"Ya sorry.." Atsumu smiled.

"No don't worry about it. By the way _**I could never get sick of your face**_." Sakusa chuckled lightheartedly.

##  **The Fight**

As soon as Atsumu got home he ran through the room. Finding the thing he wanted he grabbed his lover tight. He had immediately regretted it seeing the pure fear in his lover's eyes. He dropped his arm down and bit his lips for a second.

“Sorry om-” he tried to say.

“Fuck.” Sakusa ran to the bathroom locking himself in. He felt disgusting not because he didn’t like his lover touching him. It was quite the opposite. He craved his touch but, his germaphobia had spiked up lately and he couldn’t control it. He started a shower, washing himself as clean as possible. As he came out Atsumu rushed over.

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking” atsumu whispered.

“Of course you weren’t **_when do you ever think?_ **” Sakusa screamed.

“Are you serious? I didn’t mean to do it, I just wanted to hug you. I am sorry I forgot that I don’t have a **_normal_ ** boyfriend,” Atsumu shouted back. The look from Sakusa's eyes changed completely.

“What?” Sakusa couldn’t believe his ears

“I wish you had yourself as a boyfriend. You suck. You fucking suck. You never listen and you never respect my boundaries. I told you it was high this week and instead of listening you immediately Wanna touch me. God knows where you were. I really wish I wasn’t dating you. You are too loud. You are too clingy. You're disgusting, you touch everything. So if we are talking about normal. **_I hope you realize your the farthest thing from normal_ **.” Sakusa said, looking dead into his eyes.

It took a second for Atsumu to feel the full weight of his words. Tears brimmed his eyes as he bit his lip.“Sorry.. I..I won’t bother you for the rest of the week,” he managed to whisper through the tears. He grabbed his keys and phone leaving to his brothers.

“Wai-” Sakusa was already too late, the door slamming behind Atsumu.

##  **The Aftermath**

They hadn’t talked for over a week. He didn't know what to think about it, and he needed time alone. Sakusa soon stopped trying to contact him as much, only calling twice a day.

Atsumu’s phone rang. Slowly he reached out and looked at his phone. There was his caller ID. “My Omi” Unknowingly tears began to fall as Atsumu picked up.

“Hello?,” he could hear Sakusa’s soft voice.

“H..Hey,” he forced the words out.

“I’m sorry.” The words just fell out of Sakusa’s mouth so effortlessly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Atsumu wished didn’t pick up the phone. “Please..”

Shit. Shit. Don’t please. Don’t you dare Atsumu. You can’t keep running into his arms. He needs to learn the weight of his words. But.. No you can’t he has done this before, just think for once. _~ Atsumu thought_

But even though he told himself no, The words wouldn’t come out, “ **_One chance_ **...” he whispered, “Only one more Om- Sakusa.”

“Thank you...” A smile could almost be heard in his voice. A smile full of lies. One he knew would hurt him but he couldn’t resist it. “Let’s talk about it when you get home okay?”

“Okay talk to you soon, love you.” Then silence as he hung up.

##  **A Month Later**

Fuck. How could you fall again? You knew it was coming and yet you didn’t leave him. You are so weak. Weak for him. ~ _Atsumu thought_

There stood Sakusa, his arms around another person. God damn it. Yamaguchi looks over at Atsumu. Surprised to see how **_‘okay’_ **Atsumu looked.

But he wasn’t okay. He wanted to leave but then again he couldn't control himself suddenly the words fell out.

 **_“Do you love me_ ** **?”** Atsumu whispers loud enough for Sakusa to hear.

He turns to see Atsumu. “Baby..” his voice was soft.

“No seriously do you love me, or has this been a joke to you?” His voice breaks a little. “God fucking damn it. **_Do you even know what day today is?_ **” His eyes now filled with so much hatred. As the silence hit him. So did the realization, then the pain.

“I..I” Sakusa didn’t know what to say. His arms around the other person slowly dropped.

He looked at Atsumu still trying to process what he had done. He bit his lip. The flavor of the cherry chapstick still is strong on his lips. The flavor is so sweet, yet bitter.

The tears came to his eyes.

Stop it Sakusa. Stop it! It is your fault, stop it! You keep hurting him. What are you doing? Stop it. You love him don’t you? _~ Sakusa thought_

No, he needed them to stop. It was his fault and he needed to remember that. “I do love you **_my ‘Tsumu._ **”

He looked dead into Sakusa’s eyes hurt.

“What...?”

“Love? You call this love? Well I guess my parents were right. **_Love is the best thing ever._ **” Atsumu’s voice was soft yet it felt like he was yelling. The sarcasm rolled off his tongue with ease

Sakusa’s head hung low ashamed and embarrassed. “Im sorry..” was all he could force out.

Love? How can you lie so effortlessly. How dare you still call me your’s? _~ Atsumu thought_

Atsumu took a deep breath. “Om-“ he stopped himself “Sakusa you are only sorry because you got caught. Osamu, Suna, Oikawa, Kenma, Hinata, Tendou, Yamaguchi... everyone but me could see how much **_we_ ** didn’t work.” Atsumu tightened his grip on the gifts. He looked down.

Yamaguchi finally spoke, “Sakusa, I hope you realized how much you messed up. He fucking loved you so much. He told us that you would change. So how long has this been going on?”

Atsumu gulped, not wanting to know himself. “Please let’s just go..”

Yamaguchi looked at Sakusa with disgust, “Not yet. Sakusa has it been a **_joke since day one_ **?”

Please say something. Please just answer omi.. _~ Atsumu thought_

No of course not. I love him! I love my ‘Tsumu. Come on Sakusa say it! Tell them how much you love him _~ Sakusa thought_

**_Silence._ **

I’m Sorry Atsumu... I can’t keep hurting you. I want to be with you but I know that I will just keep hurting you. Give me some time I promise my baby, I will gain your trust again. I will prove to you, that I love you. I will show everyone how much I love you. Trust me just this once please. _~ Sakusa_

“Thanks for the answer.” Yamaguchi cursed.

Atsumu finally was able to make eye contact with his lover. Slowly he put the bag down. “ ** _Happy anniversary_** **_love..._** ” He bit his lip and gave one final fake, broken smile. “We should take a break. Thanks for my gift. Thank you for the memories. Thank you for everything. Goodbye.”

His eyes watered as he walked away.

Sakusa knew in a week this was not going to be fixed yet, he still wanted to be with him he still wanted to be his.

 **_I am sorry_ ** that I broke our promises. I am sorry that I lost your trust. I love you so much. Goodbye _**my love**_. _~ Sakusa thought_

 **_Why_ ** did you have to lie? Why did you have to break our promises? Why... wasn’t I enough? _~ Atsumu thought_

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account - they get all the stories first!: @tendousthoughts  
> My Wit account - they get the shorter version + it is in text bubble style : @tendou's thoughts  
> My Wappad account - they get the stories second so if you don't have Tumblr this is the second best thing!: @Tendous_Thoughts
> 
> You can message me on any of those accounts or comment on here! If you want a certain fanfic make sure to request it! I do fluff/angst for only haikyuu at the moment! I do ships (other than the twin ship and a few more) and y/n stories!


End file.
